Maximillian Kael
Maximillian Kael is a professional wrestler born in Arkham, Mass. on October 26, 1971. He currently is under contract with ProWrestling Xtreme. Pre-Wrestling Max was born to Thedeus and Velma Kael, residents of Arkham, Mass in 1971. Thedeus was a local librarian and his mother worked part-time as a piano teacher. In 1983 Thedeus was killed during at accident at the library and Max was sent to relatives while Velma mourned her husbands loss. Later that year Max's mother killed herself thus effectively orphaning Max. Max grew up with his distant aunt and uncle however they were an aging couple and had very little involvement in the rest of his life. Max left home when he was 17 in 1988 and headed west. He ended up in Las Vegas where he worked as a janitor at a local strip club. Max met Jackson "Purgatory" Knights here where he was working as a bouncer at the time as well as a part-time professional wrestler. The two become close friends and it was Jackson who introduced Max to professional wrestling. Early Days in Wrestling Max worked for free as a roadie for the local indy federation that Jackson belonged to. While he was not paid he was taught a lot of the ring basics by the local wrestlers, including Jackson. It was here that Max began to develope as a wrestler following the southern style of brawl style wrestling made famous in Tennessee. Max also started watching professional wrestling on television to help him work on development of moves, crowd psychology and the theatre of wrestling. After two years of training Jackson made Max Kael his manager and dubbed him "The Minister" Maximillian Kael. Max's gimmick involved him being Jackson's moral righteousness during shows, preaching to the crowd about honesty, discipline and honor before helping Jackson cheat during matches to score victories. Max would engage opponents from time to time during his run as Jackson's manager but he never officially had a match until much later in his career. Managing Purgatory and SWF From 1990 to 1998 Max worked as Jackson "Purgatory" Knight's manager. The duos first major gig was in the Supreme Wrestling Federation, also known as the Shawn Walker Federation, named after the owner. While the focus was primarily on Purgatory it was here that Max Kael started to develope his own sense of character. Max "the Minister" Kael was becoming increasingly stressed and required medication to keep himself calm and in control. If Max failed to keep himself medicated he was prone to violent outbursts including using Purgatory to attack innoccent bystandards who were making fun of him. Finally Max felt he had what it took to enter the world of wrestling as his own personna but he required more inring training as well as a break. Eight years of being on the road took its toll on Max and he needed a break to make sure he was at his fullest potential before broke into professional wrestling. And so Max ended his contract with SWF and continued his own personal training. Extreme Attitude Wrestling Max made his official debute as a wrestling in Extreme Attitude Wrestling a few months later as an ally of his old friend and former "client", Jackson "Purgatory" Knights. Max won his first match though it was close and it was obvious he was a green wrestler. However fans reacted well to his character and thus his debute was considered largely a success. A few months later Jackson "Purgatory" Knights retired to become a booker for EAW and Max Kael was finally unleashed as a singles compedator without any strings attached. Max worked for some time as an opener until he finally discovered the recipe for his success. Max developed a new character flaw which involved him blaming his mounting losses on elves. He disappeared from EAW for a few weeks before returning during an extremely well received "Elf Hunting" promo. Fans enjoyed the character so much he was quickly pushed into a midcard feud where he battled for the Extreme Championship. Max continued to flesh out his character including a famous Race to Ten Elf hunting match which occurred during the course of an entire show and ended with Max's victory. However Max could not maintain the level of intensity required to stay with Exteme Attitude Wrestling and eventually retired in late 2002 having been in wrestling for almost twelve years. And so Max left EAW with a final parting promo involving him hunting one of the Bookers secretaries whom he claimed was an elf. The skit ended with his immediate suspension followed by his firing the next show. Max Returns/High Octane Wrestling Max returned to wrestling almost four years later having had a number of odd jobs before discovering he truly enjoyed professional wrestling. He spent six months getting back into shape before submitting his application to High Octane Wrestling. He was quickly signed and began an impressive win streak. He managed to procure six victories straight before being defeated by Shane Reynolds in a singles match thus ending his impressive return. During Max's run in High Octane Wrestling before it suddenly closed Max was offered a place in Lee Best's Best Alliance stable. Max replaced the ousted Michael Norcia and was dubbed El Presidente del Jattlantis by the current World Champion, Jatt Starr. Max enjoyed the title so much he incorporated it into his gimick holding various El PResidente News Conferences during the week. This gimmick, in conjunction with his Elf Gimmick, helped cement his status as a top star in High Octane Wrestling and he quickly rose to be one of the top heels in the company. However just as Max was cresting into the Main Event level competition High Octane Wrestling was shut down and Max was once again without a job. Golden Phoenix Wrestling Max Kael remained unemployed as a Professional Wrestler for six months before the former High Octane Wrestler owner, Lee Best, approached him about starting up another federation based in Reno, Nevada. Max quickly agreed having enjoyed working with him in the past. Plans were made and press conferences released as Max found himself near the top of the dog pile in regards to placement within the federation as its first official signing. Max was victorious in his first match against Bobbinette Carey providing him with a free ticket to the semi-finals of the World Championship Tournement. The following week he was assaulted by his opponent for his Semi-Finals match, Michael Norcia, a man who he had assisted in the beating of in HOW. Max was left a bloody mess leading into the final show where he was to have the first official show down with the well known and liked Michael Norcia. Speculation abounds as to who would win the match however the show was cancelled and Lee Best, along with the other owners, vanished. Max was once again without a job. ProWrestling Extreme Following advice from Michael Norcia, Max Kael joined ProWrestling Xtreme, a compedator with the former High Octane Wrestling. While Max was hesitant to join due to Lee Best and ProWRestling Xtreme's owner, John Pariah's well documented feud, he did eventually sign on. His first match was on December 16, 2006 where he was defeated by Matthew Murphy in a questionable match. Some argue that Max in fact won however at the end of the day it was Matthew Murphy who scored the pinfall thus causing Max's first loss since Shane Reynolds defeated him in High Octane Wrestling. Trivia - Max Kael's Elf gimmick is based on a real life fear of little people. - Max Kael has used "Down with the Sickness" by Richard Cheese, "Back and Forth" by Dr. Steel, "Hell" by the Squirrel Nut Zippers and "Hysteria" by Muse as Entrance Themes. - Max Kael's favourite wrestlers are Mikey Whipwreck, Masato Tanaka, Vader and Mick Foley. - Max Kael has four large scars that run across his back from when he was thrown into a dumpster filled with barbwire. Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Maximum Kaelnage'' (Fisherman's Brainbuster) :*''Kael to the Max'' (Muscle Buster) :*'Jawduster '(Punt kick to opponents jaw while opponent is in a seated position) :*'Low Blow ' :*'Arkham Hammer '(Hell-bow) :*'Heart Punch' :*'Arm-hook Sleeper' *'Regular moves' :*Eye Rack :*European Uppercut :*Sleeper :*Sleeper Slam :*Ear Ringer :*Right Hook :*Flying Forearm :*Suplex :*Knee Drop :*Slap :*Leg Drop :*Bite Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Massachusetts Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010